


Winters with the Birbs

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Bird Mums in the Suburbs: A Work Dump [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost some Secks, F/F, First fic with Canadad, Sort Of, Suburbs, but nah, cuz I suck at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Wintertime, wintertime. What else can two happily married women in their thirties do?Well, other than bring cozy with each other...





	Winters with the Birbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benperogi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Benperogi).



It was a nice, lightly snowy winter day.

The good doctor woke up to a nice 9am morning, with the windows bearing intricate geometric patterns of frost creeping onto the edges.

Angela opened her phone to see the news feed, and she smiled greatly.

A news article on the weather 3 and a half hours ago had the title of:

*TODAY DECLARED SNOW DAY*

With that, she knew that she wouldn’t be spending today alone.

She turned to her right, to see her wife sleeping soundly, as if her body felt that she wouldn’t go to work today.

The blonde bent down to give her darling a light kiss, and she whispered to the sleeping Fareeha “I love you so much.”

Somehow Fareeha heard that and silently draped her arm around the doctor, pulling her in.

“Come here, habibi.” She said.

Fareeha was not a light sleeper, for the only thing to easily wake her up in the morning was the sound of Angela’s voice.

“If only we could stay like this all day,” mused the doctor, rubbing her nose gently on the guard’s cheek.

“We could,” replied the bronze woman. She then captured the blonde’s lips in a loving kiss.

Ah, to say both of them wanted to stay in that moment forever was an understatement, as that brief forever wasn’t enough.

Fareeha ended the kiss and got out of bed. Angela pouted as she saw Fareeha leave, only for the latter to carry her like she did when they got married.

“Fareeha…” Angela whined.

“Come now, my bride,” Fareeha whispered. “Time for breakfast.”

In the kitchen, Fareeha prepared a pan for cooking eggs and bacon, with Angela preparing slices of bread for Fareeha and some cereal for herself.

Her usual used to be Froot Loops™, but she switched to Cornflakes™ at Fareeha’s behest due to her getting more prone to sugar crashes over the months. She looked over to Fareeha’s pan and said to her wife, “Two strips and two eggs only, darling” right before she could add two more strips.

Fareeha ate her eggs and bacon along with the toast, while Angela enjoyed her cereal with orange pulp juice. Since they were alone, the breakfast meal became one for a happily married couple of lovers. Sometimes, they smiled at each other, sometimes Fareeha winked at Angela, or Angela made ‘the look’, or they held hands.

After breakfast was had, the two decided to have a nice stroll in their snowy suburb lane. Angela put on some winter wear, while Fareeha doubled on hers. The doctor sighed, half-weary and half-lovingly, as she removed some of Fareeha’s extra winter wear.

“If you’re feeling cold, schatz,” she said, as she guided the guard’s hands to her chest. “Then,” she continued, but trailed off, giving Fareeha ‘the look’ once more.

Needless to say, Fareeha turned red.

“Well, I, uh--”

The next thing she noticed was Angela taking her hand, and they were already out the house.

* * *

 

As they strolled the sidewalk, which Fareeha commented that she didn’t need her shovel apparently, thank the CL-34N-R omnics, based on the now-demilitarized Bastion line, sent to patrol the streets, one of which passed the other side of their drive. They said hello to it which replied with a jolly and festively-tuned “bweep bwoop bweep bwooop” as it merrily dozed the snow aside.

On the lawn of a nearby house, they spotted one of their neighbors, Satya. She was looking at the decorations on her house, while holding a ladder that’s rested beside her front wall.

“Good morning Satya!” Fareeha shouted.

Satya turned around to see Fareeha and Angela waving at her. She gracefully waved back and pointed to her decorations.

“They seem a bit off, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Sat, they’re fine.” Angela replied. “It would be better if you had some rest, as the holidays are going to roll in soon.”

“Speaking of which,” Satya added. “Hanzo and Jesse asked me to send you this.”

She folded a paper airplane and threw it to the couple. Fareeha caught it with sheer timing.

“You’re getting better at this!” Fareeha added. She then noticed a glimmering light in the front window of Satya’s house, coming from what looks like a pile of blankets.

“Amelie, I can see you there.” Angela said.

The blankets all unfurled. The head of the Frenchwoman popped out of the pile, looking annoyed. She brought her hand out and gestured to the two women.

Satya looked at her housemate and turned to the couple. “She’s saying that she’ll get you next time, you birds.”

“Birds?” Fareeha wondered.

“See you later Satya!” Angela hollered.

Satya waved at them, with her usual grace once again. Amelie stared at the two, pouting at how she got spotted.

* * *

 

Fareeha and Angela went on and ran into Aleks and Mei, playfully having a snowball fight.

“Privyet Phara—oof!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…”

Mei had snuck a shot at Aleks’ face while the latter greeted Fareeha and Angela.

Fareeha and Angela thought it was real adorable how Mei and Aleks were so playful together. Mei had climbed onto Aleks’ back and signaled her prototype droid, Snowball, to dump snow all over the two of them.

Fareeha chuckled at how goofy Aleks’ smile is.

“Cute Christmas date you have, huh?” Angela asked.

Mei turned red.

“We’re not a, uh, like that, uh, we’re just—” Mei stammered.

“We are really good friends.” Aleks said with her goofy grin.

Fareeha and Angela looked at each other in surprise. _“That is the textbook excuse,”_ they thought.

“Well, enjoy,” Angela said. “See you later?”

“Da!” Mei replied, to which Aleks turned a light pink, noticed only by Angela.

* * *

 

Angela opened the door to Fareeha after she made her wait for nearly fifteen minutes.

“I was going to show you something,” Angela said, opening the door enough for Fareeha to hear her voice.

“Well?” Fareeha said, a bit frantic. “Show it to me!”

Angela went back to their bed, and Fareeha quickly opened the door.

Only for her eyes to widen and her face to turn red.

Angela was dressed in a red Santa-themed bed gown, and was wearing nothing underneath.

“Don’t tell me there’s a mistletoe—“

There was.

Fareeha took a minute to reboot her brain from her wife’s festive themed allure, and then inhaled.

She then opened her eyes, approached the doctor, and said, “I guess I’ll have to open this nice present Angela left me…” She chuckled deeply. “Besides, Jesse’s party ain’t starting until three hours…”

Angela giggled as she felt Fareeha’s breath on her. “Good thing I messaged Hanzo that we would be fashionably late…”

They captured each other’s lips as fast as one can blink, and Angela easily stripped the mountee off of her clothes.

It was easy, she wore her usual leather jacket, white shirt, jeans and boots combo, something that Satya and Amelie were tired of seeing, Satya hated the ruggedness while Amelie hated the fact that Fareeha barely spruced up her apparel.

Fareeha may have only one thing to remove, the gown, but she felt like she cheated because she loved undressing Angela’s medical coat, her turtleneck, her jeggings, her dorky fandom-themed socks; the last of which she could recall was Star Wars-themed, First Order; it even had Kylo Ren’s mask on it, everything.

Just as the lovers were bare naked for each other to enjoy, as their eyes transfixed onto the other’s, the doorbell rang.

Killed the mood.

“Raindancer, are you here?”

“Little Falcon? The mountees told your father you’d be at home, please answer!”

Fareeha’s eyes widened in shock. Her dad’s here, and he brought his folks.

The two women immediately grabbed their ugly sweaters and sweatpants; and put them on.

“On our way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have resorted to calling them 'the birbs', fite me no jk pls don't go  
> and uh yeah, this is a present for my fellow sky lesbian friend Benperogi, *waves at Ben*


End file.
